


"I'm having this off you"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>affection and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm having this off you"




End file.
